


Sailor Moon: Ex Mortis(Remake)

by Skrall107



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Evil Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Cabin, Evil, Gore, Horror, Mercury - Freeform, Moon, Sailor - Freeform, Violence, dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skrall107/pseuds/Skrall107
Summary: during spring break, Usagi and Ami go to Tennessee to investigate a demonic entity they had found. they had rented a cabin to stay in while they searched, but that decision was the one that could mean their death. REMAKE





	1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: this story is a remake of the old version. When I wrote the original** **_Sailor Moon: Ex Mortis_ ** **, I really didn't know what I was doing. I didn't know where I was going with the Evil Dead Omniverse stories, or with this story in particular. I originally wanted the original to be a horror comedy like** **_**Evil Dead II: Dead By Dawn** _ ** ****, but I quickly found out that I can't write comedy, so decided to go more of a drama route. This also didn't quite work as well as I wanted, having scenes that clashed with the overall tone such as the sandwich scene. So I decided to give this story the treatment that Capcom gave** ** **_**Resident Evil** _ ** ****now that I actually know my strengths and weaknesses in writing. That being said-** **

**_**Let the story begin!** _ **

 

The bus came to a grinding halt in seemingly the middle of nowhere. Two girls stepped out of the bus, and it continued on it's way. The first girl had blonde hair that she had parted into two ponytails which went down to about her waist. She was wearing a white button up short sleeved t-shirt with a broach pined to one of the pockets and a blue skirt, as well as a bright colored fanny pack. The other had short blue hair, and was wearing a blue and yellow stripped shirt, jeans, and a slightly loose-fitting denim jacket. The second pulled a map out and began to study it. “c'mon Ami! Let's go!” the first girl said.

“hang on Usagi, I have to make sure we go in the right direction. The woods can be a labyrinth, and I don't want us to get lost” the second girl, Ami, said.

Impatiently, Usagi waited for Ami to find her bearings. “hmm, so if we just passed here, and that's there, then we should go” Ami's perks up “down that trail”

“that's the only trail” Usagi pointed out.

Ami looks around. “oh. Well, you can never be to careful”

Usagi sighed and the two began to make their way down the path. “so, what's this place like?” Usagi asked

“the woman I talked to said it was a little run down, but had a great view of the woods that's just beautiful at dawn”

“man, this'll be great! Getting to stay alone in a cabin for the whole week!” Usagi said excitedly.

“we may not be alone. The woman I talked to said her father might be there”

“oh, that means we'll have company!” she said excitedly

“remember Usagi, we have to keep focused”

“yeah, yeah, find the supernatural activity and stop it, but that doesn't mean we can't have fun this week too. Hey, when are we gonna get there?”

“At our current pace, we should get there around nightfall”

“nightfall? We're going to be walking for so long!” Usagi said in a sort of whine.

As they walked down the seemingly infinite trail, Usagi's mind began to wander. _What happened. Just six months ago I was a normal kid, sleeping late and playing video games. But now I'm some demon fighting superhero made to lead a team of other heroes. It can all be so scary. The responsibility, the constant danger, it's all so stressful._

These thoughts remained there for a while. She occasionally noticed the sun moving in the sky, but she didn't really notice until the sun went down completely. This changed the feel of the situation from peaceful to threatening. The trees seemed to be almost alive every time the branches shifted. “Usagi! Look!” Ami announced, pointing at a figure in the shadows.

The figure shambled towards them at a rapid rate. The dread set in as the shadow moved closer. Things dissipated as the figure became visible. It was a young man with brown hair wearing a brown coat. He grabbed Ami by the shoulder and looked right in her eyes. “save yourselves!” he screamed in warning.

“what's wrong?” Ami asked.

“it's in the woods”

“What? What's in the woods?!”

“nothing. Nothing is in the woods. But you can feel it. Watching you.”

Ami decided at that point he was insane. “okay, uh, can you please let go of me?” she asked in a sort of nervous tone.

“do you believe me?” his grip tightened. “don't you believe me?!”

Ami, now fearing for her life, shakily replied. “okay, yeah. I believe you”

Having heard what he wanted, the man ran off. The two girls exchanged nervous looks, and continued on their way. As they made their way over a hill, the cabin came into view. It was truly run down, having the windows boarded over, as well as a couple patched over areas on the roof. They looked at each other with a look of relief, having finally reached the cabin. As they made their way to the door, they could hear strange noised coming from the cabin. The two slowly approached the door, and pushed it open. The floor was covered in blood, with a few scattered body parts lying around. Standing in the center of it all was a young man with black hair and a blue long sleeved button up, holding a bloody woodcutting ax. He looked at them in fear and with a nervous chuckle said “uh, hi”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Usagi and Ami stood in the doorway, staring at the man. He appeared to be young, a little older then them, and he was tall and fit. He was also covered in blood; Combine that with the ax he was holding, and it didn't pant a pretty picture. A young female voice that sounded like it was coming from the cellar said “hello? Is someone there? He locked me in the cellar”

Ami, upon hearing this, dashed to the fireplace, where a double barrel shotgun was mounted on the mantle. She grabbed it and pointed it at the man. “don't move. Usagi, open the cellar”

“on it!” Usagi responded.

“no, don't open the-” the man said, beginning to run, but was stopped by Ami reaffirming her aim.

“hurry, please!” the voice pleaded.

“Shut up!” his voice cracked in fear as he screamed, before turning to Ami and saying: “look, I know this looks bad, but there is something down there, and it's tricking you”

“got it!” Usagi announced as she opened the hatch.

In about the time it would take to blink, a woman leaped out of the cellar and grabbed Usagi by the throat. There was something off about her though. Her flesh was gray and decaying, with spots of muscles and tendons showing through. The most shocking thing about her was her eyes, which were a pale, diluted red. Because of this,she didn't even look like she was looking at Usagi, but instead, looking through her. “HeLLo?! Is SoMEoNe tHerE?! He lOCkEd me iN tHe cELlar!” she said mockingly in a now demonic, gurgly voice.

The woman shifted her view to Usagi's broach. “oh, mINd If I borroW THat YOuR HiGhneSs?” she asked sarcastically.

The woman ripped the broach off, a small piece of her shirt coming off with it. She twisted her neck to look at Ami, her head following limply. “ah, ThIs mUSt BE YOur pRETtY lItTlE royAL gUaRD”

The woman threw Usagi into a nearby bookshelf, causing it to fall to pieces on top of her. She then quickly levitated her way over to Ami and grabbed her by the neck with one hand, and by the arm with the other. She ran her tongue across Ami's face threateningly. Her tongue was cold, dry, and carried the scent of decay with it. “SuCh pReTty, PrETty fLeSH yOu hAVe” she cooed, before suddenly screaming “GIVE IT TO US”

The woman sank her teeth into Ami's side, causing Ami to scream in horror. The man, having regained his senses that were once lost due to the chaotic events that had just taken place, picked the ax back up and pulled the monster off of Ami. The woman growled at him, and spat a piece of Ami's flesh into the mans face. The flesh bounced of of his face and hit the floor with a wet splat. The man hit the woman in the head with the handle of the ax, causing her to stumble backwards and trip into the cellar. The man quickly slammed the cellar door closed and hastily did the locks. He took a second to regain himself before rushing over to Usagi and removing parts of shelves from on to of her. Ami soon joined in. “are you guys alright?” he asked

“yeah, I'm fine. So what's your name? I'm Ami”

“name's Ash”

They removed the final board from off of Usagi. “what about you, what's your name?” Ash asked.

“My name's Usagi”

A wave of fear and dread washed over the three of them and got stronger second by second. “Oh shit” Ash swore before running to the front door, slamming it shut, and bracing his body against it.

Usagi looked out the window, expecting to see some hulking monster gunning towards the door, but saw nothing. Despite what her eyes were telling her, there was definitely something out there. She could feel it. There was some sort of force moving around in the woods. “what's out there?” she asked.

“I don't know, but it's been stalking me all night”

After a minute of waiting, Ash relaxed. “it's gone”

Usagi donned a slightly sheepish expression. “Ami, that thing in the basement has my broach” she said.

“that thing was my sister, Cheryl” Ash interjected.

“don't worry, we'll get it back. I still have my-” she paused, not feeling her transformation pen in her pocket.

“LOOKinG FoR SOMethING?” Cheryl barked from the cellar.

“oh no, without our tools, we can't transform”

“Transform? tools? What’s going on here?!”

“how are we going to get them back, Ami?”

“HEY” Ash screamed. “can someone answer my question?!”

Without a word, Ami grabbed Usagi by the arm and dragged her into another room. She looked at Ash and said “wait here for a minute” 

The two of them, now secluded, began to discuss their options. “so, we can’t go in the cellar, we can’t just leave, what to we do?” Ami asked.

“I don’t know, i guess we have to just stay here until we have an opening”

“and what about Ash?”

The pair remained silent, before agreeing what they should do without words. they walked out and saw Ash sitting on a chair, stairing through the ax he was holding. he looked up to see them walk in the room and jumped off the seat. “so, ready to explain?”

Usagi looked around a little nervously. she looked at Ash, let out a shakey breath, and finally said: “I am Sailor Moon”


End file.
